The present invention generally relates to communication and more specifically to a communication network utilizing email addresses or web addresses that describe a physical location.
Currently, email addresses are not easily used for marketing because there is no systematic way to determine the physical location of an e-mail address owner, to track personal preferences, or to reflect change of physical address of the email address owner.
It would be desirable to have a system that incorporates technologies requiring few people to operate, that is fast, efficient and inexpensive, which is trackable by physical address.